


Weapon Check

by FluffySheepHair



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffySheepHair/pseuds/FluffySheepHair
Summary: Robin keeps tabs on the military of Ylisse, and it seems a few weapons make a good improvisation for pleasure.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Weapon Check

Early morning preparations for the future of Ylisse's army were going swimmingly as Robin made sure all the armor for each and every individual was in check. Custom made mail, polished helmets made of silver, and fresh clean clothing to wear underneath were laid upon tables and hung for each unit. Her delicate hands were quite handy. For a lady, she sure knew quite a lot about getting the right materials for soldiers. The cold metal that was for a helmet sent shivers down her spine from the touch. A pleasured sigh let out of her mouth knowing a job well done had been finished. But she wasn't done yet! Next was to make sure that every weapon is put in their right place!

Which was, easier said than done. Weapons were scattered everywhere in the next room over. Swords, lances, axes, even some tomes here and there had scattered pages, with some ripped out and all over the place. For whatever reason, even some close to breaking ones were there. Her face grimaced. Of course she had to agree to working with equipment today. Well, better than the horses. They get nervous when storms close in, and overcast is setting in real quick. The first weapon she picks up is a sword. It looks to be an armor slayer. An interesting piece of material made to forge it and with the very end of the sword being curved and sharpened, flattened for precision cutting on those who wear heavy sets of thick armor. Touching the tip would be an extreme risk. Robin didn't want to put it away immediately in fear that things will rack up quickly, so she decides to do the next best thing to store things for later, since she can't just put things down to sort immediately. The ancient and age old technique of putting it between her legs! She stuffed the sword right between her thighs, right at the hilt, where the blade is dullest. The next weapon she spots is a silver lance! Her plan is to move as many weapons around so that some of the piles are easier to sort through. Upon further inspection, it seems that all the weapons that are specialized, such as the armor slayer which is less than elegantly wedged between her legs, and a nearby Levin Sword, are more scattered about, while anything that goes from ranks bronze to silver are still in their own little area. 

Of course she's not gonna immediately pick up the Levin Sword and place that thing underneath her pelvis. That thing could shock her silly! She leaves that one on the ground and goes to the lances. Odd, she doesn't remember having so few specialized swords. Perhaps the rest are being used for practice right now. Whatever the case, next were some horse slayers and then near the axes was a Bolt Axe. After stuffing the three lances and waddling close to the Bolt Axe, which she decides to lift and carry herself, she accidentally bumps into a table. It was quite forceful, an immediate swing as she turned around, like a paddle, as the armor slayer hit a metal pillar. Robin stood still as her face grew red, her body became warm, and her legs became… oh no.

Somehow, someway, the vibrations sent strong enough shock waves for the metal of the three lances and the armor slayer managed to send Robin in a state of arousal. Bucking her hips a bit in response from the sudden tremor between her, she starts to get some ideas. Quite a sensation hasn't happened to her in years after the war was over. She hasn't had the same sensation that could make her tingle and jitter like that after her first orgasm, resulting in her first child. She took a glance at the Bolt Axe and Levin Sword… with her intellect, she concocted an idea that was so risky, yet so curious. It had to work, right?

Gathering them, and placing them in such a position with the three lances, and placing a dulled axe, she got her set up ready. It looked like a miniature wooden horse a child would ride, except more metal, and definitely more dangerous looking, but most importantly, the axe that was dulled was perfectly tempered to not cut. Perfectly dull to rub against with her completely exposed slit. She stripped down to absolutely nothing on the bottom but kept her camisole on. From her studies, she's figured out that she can simply touch a magical weapon to cause it to activate, and that's all Levin Swords and Bolt Axes need to start ending electrical discharges. With help from Miriel, she's also found that it can cause vibrations if it touches metal. And if the vibration from slapping the armor slayer against something can cause a vibration, surely this could send even more at a more consistent and alarming rate.

And upon dipping her toe onto both the lightning weapons, Robin's body began to frantically quiver. She began wetting herself in excitement as the axe moved back and forth at break neck speeds, touching and striking her clit multiple times in succession. Her twin tails flew around like a whip, and her moans started to leak from her lips, growing exponentially. Sweat rolled from the top of her body, down to her toes. Thankfully, the axe and sword have weak magic tempered into them, so it shouldn't be lethal. She hunches over as the vibrations become so intense she's letting out very little words while panting and grunting, holding her breath and screams. "Gods… Yes… Good…" Those words muttered underneath her breath as she began to climax from the sensation of the weird riding horse she created. Liquids sprayed like a volley of arrows from a trebuchet onto the floor. She soaked the dull axe and began to dismount as her body became so wet and hot from sweat and movement. Musk filled the area as her body slowly limped out, staggering to get her pants back on. Thankfully, no one was watching… No one was outside to see it happen. And she will do it again and again, until every last magical axe and sword break.


End file.
